esclava
by joha-sama
Summary: los hyugas siempre han sido los esclavos de los uchiha- mencionó mikoto/-es su deber protegerte/- ella ahora te pertenece-dijo su padre.¿ qué pasaría, si los hyugas fueran los"esclavos personales " de los uchihas?.


capítulo 1:"esclava"

un niño de unos 5 años de edad daba vueltas como un león enjaulado,estaba molesto, muy molesto,la sangre le hervía ,según su madre hoy conocería a su nueva "esclava", sí esa mañana conocería a su "esclava personal", él era el heredero de su clan, y como heredero tenía que tener una "esclava personal", según lo que le había contado su madre.

-_sasuke- llamó mikoto a su hijo.-ven._

_sasuke la miró para luego asentir.  
_

_-¿si oka-san?-su madre lo miró, respiró ya era hora de contarle a su hijo._

_-sasuke tenemos que hablar muy seriamente-el niño la miró y asintió-¿recuerdas a hiashi hyuga?-el asintió de nuevo, preguntándose a donde quería llegar su madre-él es el esclavo tu padre-sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa ¿a que se refería su madre?._

_-¿esclavo?- ésta asintió_

_-sasuke desde hace mucho tiempo, que, los hyugas han sido los esclavos personales de los uchihas- dijo la mujer mirando a su hijo, sabía que él estaba confudido así que decidió continuar- tu serás el heredero sasuke, por lo que se te asignará una esclava personal- sasuke lo miraba más confundido que antes._

_-¿para que quiero una esclava personal?¡tenemos miles!-dijo casi gritando._

_-ella daría su vida por ti sasuke- contesto al fin su madre.- es su deber protegerte y hacer todo lo que tu digas sasuke ,será tu esclava hasta que muera-dijo poniéndose de pie- mañana la __conocerás-y luego de eso se fue._

recordó lo todo que le dijo su madre,y se enfadó aún más ¡él no necesitaba esclavos!.¡podía cuidarse él solo!

-uchiha-sama- una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, era otro de los sirvientes.

-¿qué quieres?- preguntó irritado.

- él señor fugaku-sama ha llegado, lo está esperado en el patio- luego de eso se fue sin más, sasuke miró el lugar por donde se había ido el sirviente y decidió seguirlo,él a sus 5 años de edad ya era temido entre los sirvientes, llegó hasta el patio, vio a su padre junto a su "esclavo personal".

-padre- llamó el heredero a su padre, éste lo miró, mientras le decía con señas que se acercara. al llegar notó como una pequeñita cabezita se asomaba por detrás de las piernas hiashi.

-sasuke-sama- hizo una reverencia el hyuga, él solo asintió y miró a su padre, uchiha fugaku, cabecilla del clan uchiha, alto,pelinegro, fornido y orgulloso.

fugaku lo miro, sabía que sasuke no estaba de acuerdo con le pusieran un "esclavo personal", pero su deber,todos los herederos tenían uno, alguien que diera su vida por él, si se necesitase.

-sasuke-lo llamó, este sólo se limitó a verlo- ella es hyuga hinata- por primera vez la niña de cabellos azulino salió detrás de las piernas de su padre.-tu sirvienta personal- fugaku evitó utilizar el "esclava" para con la pequeña, ella no tenía la culpa, pero había nacido para eso, era su deber.

-b-buenos d-días, s-sasuke-sama- la pequña hizo una reverencia, él la miró, tenía el cabello corto de un inusual color azulino, su piel era de color marfil, vestía un kimono tradicional,sus mejillas tenían un gracioso sonrojo, lo que le extrañó fueron, sus ojos; era claro que era una hyuga, pero no eran los clásicos ojos fríos de los hyuga , esos...eran...distintos.

-hmp-el pelinegro volteó el rostro mirando a su padre.

-sasuke está noche hinata, será proclamada como tu sirvienta personal ante el consejo- sasuke sólo asintió,para luego ver como su padre se iba, seguido por él hyuga, antes de irse este, volteó

-sasuke-sama- habló él hyuga - hinata será entrenada para ser una buena esclava, yo mismo me encargaré de eso- sasuke no pasó por alto como él la había nombrado,nuevamente sólo asintió. dejándolo solo con la hyuga.

se miraron , el incomodo silencio era palpable. hinata no iba a a hablar eso lo sabía sasuke, por lo que tenía entendido ella sólo podía hablarle cuando él le dirigiera la palabra.

-hinata ¿no?- vio como ella asentía- la cosa será esta,no quiero que te metas en mis asuntos, eso es algo que no te incumbe, tampoco quiero que me estés persiguiendo¿me entiendes? - habló el azabache con tono frío.

-H-hai s-sasuke-sama- habló la niña con la cabeza gacha,escuchó como unos pasos se alejaban,se fijó nuevamente estaba sola.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&&.&:&.&.&.&

un pequeño oji-negro miraba aburrido como su padre hablaba con ancianos del consejo, quería irse, y mandar todo al carajo, quería salir de ese lugar, suspiró seguro el aburrimiento iba a ser la causa de su prematura muerte, escuchó como la puerta del dojo era abierta, dirigió su mirada para fijarse, que era él padre, de la que, desde ese momento iba a ser su " esclava personal",fijó su vista detrás de las piernas de él hyuga, y notó como la hyuga lo seguía en silencio, como un cordero que va a su inminente muerte,el miedo estaba plasmado en sus orbes, era claro que quería salir corriendo igual que él, pero a ¿ a qué le tenía miedo?.

-sasuke- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su padre,quien lo miraba junto con todos los miembros del consejo-acércate-sus piernas se movieron casi por inercia, al estar frente de su padre noto como el hyuga jalaba, con poca delicadeza a la hyuga, _idiota _pensó, vio con cierta rabia aquella escena, jamás había aceptado el maltrato y mucho menos el abuso su padre era justo, pensó con cierto orgullo él sería como su padre justo.

-hinata- habló su padre- desde este momento serás la sirvienta personal de sasuke, mi hijo, heredero del clan uchiha -habló mirando al azabache. como buscando una aprobación, aprobación que nuca llegó, decidió continuar- hasta la muerte, tú deber será protegerlo,y obedecer cada una de sus ordenes- terminó de hablar líder del clan .

-sasuke, desde este momento hinata te pertenece-le dijo su padre, sasuke sólo lo miró, internamente, le había gustado cuando su padre le había dicho que ella era suya,que le pertenecía.

hinata se había quedado ahí, mirando la pared que estaba frente a ella sin ver nada en realidad, se sentía sola desde la muerte de su madre

_oka-san _pensó y su mirada se entristeció, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por un pequeño oji negro que la miraba en silencio ¿qué secretos guardaba? no pudo evitar preguntarse, pero estaba dispuesto a saberlo, después de todo ella le pertenecía.

fin de capítulo.

* * *

hasta aquí el primer capítulo 1, quizás no haya mucha emoción pero eso pasará en los siguientes capítulos!

espero que les guste ¡dejen comentarios!

me despido!


End file.
